Chocolates & Bullets
by West Nile
Summary: Henrietta & Joze one-shot fluff for Valentines day: Henrietta gets Joze chocolaes for valentines, Joze was not responsible, the unthinkable insues. R
1. Chocolates

Disclaimer: I do not own Gunslinger Girl yet, haven't successfully killed Yu Aida yet. However, Ella, Mina and Brandon are my OC's.

A Non-cannon sequel to Scars & Bullets. Characters are cannon to the West Nile series but the story is not.

Chocolates & Bullets

Chapter 1

Chocolates

Ella: Hmm? Henrietta what are you making?

Henrietta: Chocolates, tomorrow's Valentines Day.

Ella: I see, well they smell pretty good from here.

Henrietta: Thanks, I only got the recipe today, I am glad they are good.

Ella: Do I get a free taste?

Henrietta: Sorry Ella, these are for someone else, didn't you buy your own chocolates?

Ella: I did, but they don't look as good as yours.

Henrietta: That's ok, I don't think Hillshire will mind.

Ella: Huh? Who said anything about giving it to Hillshire?

Henrietta: But, aren't you going to give your chocolates to your handler?

Ella: Hillshire? Hillshire does not care about chocolates, Joze seems pretty open to chocolates though. I'd probably give it to him (naughty grin).

Henrietta: Eh? But… but, Joze is already getting a lot of chocolates this valentines, I don't think he's going to appreciate it if he got more.

Ella: Well, aren't your chocolates for Joze?

Henrietta: But Joze takes good care of me. I need to thank him somehow. Ella-

Ella: Relax Etta, Maybe I'll just give them to some other person, probably Mina.

Henrietta: Ok, it's all up to you though. _That was a close one_.

-Enter Mina-

Mina: Ella, Ella, have you seen Peeko?

Ella: Mina, how many times do I have to tell you Peeko ain't here!

Mina: But…but I saw….him.

Ella: Peeko is not here… I shot him.

Mina: What? Why? (breaking down to tears).

Henrietta: Mina, don't cry, I'm sure Ella is just kidding. Right Ella?

Ella: I was just joking Mina. Hey! (pointing at the window) isn't that a parrot?

Mina: Huh? Where?

Ella: Over there! There it goes let's go catch him Mina.

Mina: What? Peeko! Come back! (leaves the room)

Ella: See you later Etta.

Henrietta: (grin)

-Restaurant-

Henrietta: …and so after that Ella took Mina to find her parrot.

Joze: So you're getting along with Ella, huh?

Henrietta: She's no Triela but being with her is better than being alone. However, I still prefer being with you Joze.

Joze: Um… is Mina doing ok?

Henrietta: She's fun to be with, but she could be a little scary, especially when she starts talking to "Peeko".

Joze: Peeko?

Henrietta: Peeko, Mr. Brandon says it was the name of Mina's old parrot.

Joze: There's a parrot in the agency?

Henrietta: No, she sees a parrot but there really is no parrot.

Joze: Do the doctors know about this?

Henrietta: Ella says that Mr. Belisario is speaking to her about it. Joze? Do you know what it's like to have a pet.

Joze: I'm not sure Henrietta, I never really had one.

Henrietta: I see… well… Happy Valentines Joze! (holds out a box)

Joze: Henrietta… you shouldn't have.

Henrietta: Well… I needed to get you something.

Joze: Well then, thank you Henrietta.

(puts the box of chocolates in his bag, with the other boxes of chocolates.)

Henrietta: Umm… those are a lot of chocolates.

Joze: You mean these? Henrietta, the very fact that you went out of your way to give me something for valentines already means a lot to me.

Henrietta: Ow, well Joze can you drop me of at the agency now. I have something to do anyway.

Joze: Are you sure? Maybe we can take a walk or something before I drop you off.

Henrietta: Nah, it's ok, it's really important, just drop me off.

Joze: Um… ok.


	2. Lost? Where?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gunslinger Girl yet, haven't successfully killed Yu Aida yet. However, Ella, Mina and Brandon are my OC's.

A Non-cannon sequel to Scars & Bullets. Characters are cannon to the West Nile series but the story is not.

Chapter 2

Lost? Where?

-SWA main office-

Jean: It's amazing isn't it, we only had the 1st prototype of the 2nd generation a couple of months ago but now they're already planning a 3rd generation.

Joze: Technology is sure moving faster & faster.

Jean: They fixed those bugs in the 2nd generation by creating this 3rd generation.

Joze: Exactly, there were definitely a lot of flaws in the 2nd generation. Have you heard about Mina and her Peeko?

Jean: Precisely, and there are those other bugs.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Alessandro: Petra, we can't be together.

Petrushka: Why?

Alessandro: The agency will not allow it.

Petrushka: Why?

Alessandro: We're just not meant to be.

Petrushka: Why?

Alessandro; That's Why!

Petrushka: Don't yell at me you son of a (barf)

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Joze: Indeed.

-Enter Priscilla-

Priscilla: Happy Valentines day you two! (hands them chocolates)

Jean: Um… sorry Priscilla, I don't eat chocolates.

Priscilla: Ow, how about you Joze?

Joze: Thanks Priscilla, I'll put your box beside Henr- (Stares)

Jean: What's wrong Joze?

Joze: I have to go.

-Agency Hall-

Joze: How? Why? Where did I drop Henrietta chocolates?

Hillshire: Who's chocolates did you drop?

Joze: Shush Hillshire! I dropped Henrietta's, I can't find it anywhere, I am sure I put it on top of the pile, where could it be?

Hillshire: Have you checked your car?

Joze: Yes, I even went back to the restaurant. It's not there either. What am I going to do?

Hillshire: Beats me, I have other stuff to worry about, namely finding Ella we have an assignment tonight but she's nowhere in sight.

-Mina and Ella enter-

Mina: Ella! Ella! Did you see that? It's Peeko! (run pass)

Ella: What? Where? Slow down Mina. Stop running! (run pass)

Hillshire: Well if you excuse me. (follows Ella)

Joze: (Sigh) What am I going to do?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Henrietta: What?

Joze: I'm sorry Henrietta, but I couldn't find them anywhere.

Henrietta: Joze! How could you! I worked so hard to make those.

Joze: I know, I didn't mean to… Henrietta? Please put that down… HENRIETTA!! _**Bang! Bang!**_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Joze: That did not work out right. But then maybe Henrietta won't be so aggressive over it…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Joze: I'm sorry Henrietta, I couldn't find it anywhere.

Henrietta: That's ok Joze.

Joze: Really?

Henrietta: Yeah, it's not your fault, I can just make more.

Joze: Alright, that's good. (leaves the room)

Henrietta: (breaks into tears) why Joze, why can't you love me? Why Joze? Don't you see my feelings for you Joze? I love you… (stops crying). Well if you don't love me back then there is no reason I can't do this. (takes her SIG and leaves the room).

Henrietta: JOZE!!! _**Bang! Bang!**_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

(Hands on his head)

Joze: That came out wrong. I could try lying.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Henrietta: You ate it all?

Joze: Yeah, I'm not quite a sweet tooth but as soon as I had one in my mouth I had to keep eating more.

Henrietta: sweet tooth? I made bitter chocolate. I knew you weren't into sweet things.

Joze: Really? Er'm…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Joze: Ok… That's the 3rd time I'm getting shot in the head.(approached by Mina)

Mina: Mr. Joze? Have you seen Peeko?

Joze: I am afraid not Mina. I haven't seen any parrots.

Mina: Are you sure? I've been looking for him all day…I think.

Brandon: Mina, please do not bother Mr. Joze.

Mina: But Sir. Brandon I still can't find Peeko.

Brandon: I'm sure he's just nearby; let's look for him together.

Joze: Has she been like that all day?

Brandon: It looks like so. She's not always like this. I guess it was triggered by eating the chocolates Ella gave her.

Joze: Well…speaking about chocolates, have you seen Henrietta?

Brandon: Etta? Why, yes she was making her way to your office last I saw her.

Joze: Okay, thanks Brandon.

-office door-

Joze: (Sigh) Come on Joze, relax, you'll figure a way out.

(opens door)

Henrietta: Joze!

Joze: Umm Etta! You're here! With your guns.

Henrietta: What? These? You told me to bring them to you. You wanted to have them checked right?

Joze: Right, Henrietta, listen, about your chocolates.

Henrietta: Ow, you reminded me. (Hops of chair approaches Joze and hands him a box) Happy Valentine's Day again!

Joze: What?

Henrietta: Didn't you recognize? I took my chocolates back in the car. I saw that my box had the same design as another box so I took it back and rewrapped it.

Joze: (relief) really? And I thought I lost it.

Henrietta: Hee Hee, sorry Joze, I should have let you know first.

Joze: (Hug) I'm sorry Etta but now I kind of forgot to buy you something for valentines.

Henrietta: That's okay, you're happiness is enough of a present for me, happy valentine's Joze.

And that goes with the rest of you Happy Valentines everyone!

– West Nile


End file.
